


heart’s contentious

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannon Typical Violence, Dark Magnus Bane, Demonic Possession, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Character Death, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, No Fluff, Open ending kinda, Sad Isabelle Lightwood, Sad Jace Wayland, Sad Magnus Bane, emotionally hurt everyone basically, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: when an angel cries, the heavens pour.





	heart’s contentious

**Author's Note:**

> originally supposed to be chaptered burn i changed my mind sorry guys

“This isn’t _you,_ Magnus- you can fight this.”

But Magnus’ gorgeous golden eyes are swollen in black and Alec could never lay a hand on him after everything they’d been through.

He would _never_ be able to plunge an arrow anywhere into Magnus’ body- he would never be able to hurt Magnus more than he already had.

So he takes careful steps backwards, slow and steady, keeping his breaths even and unafraid.

“Do you remember our first date at the Brooklyn Bride? We shared that crappy- but amazing sandwhich and cuddled? Three days later you told me you loved me- that’s it wasn’t an infatuation—“

Magnus lunges and Alec dodges it, walking the other way.

His eyes are teary but he’s smiling that big grin of his that’s reserved only for Magnus, “I told you I’d loved you since we’d met, and you told me you’d known the whole time... I didn’t know I could blush like that.”

Magnus is taking faster steps, shoes clattering against the floor and Alec knows that he’s as good as dead but that doesn’t stop him from trying.

“You are the sun, and I am your flowers— do you remember telling me that at three in the morning after a nightmare?— and I love you so much for showing me life- and- and even though- even though, I- Magnus, I know this isn’t you- and if you remember this just remember...”

And suddenly he’s on his back, Magnus straddling his waist with a knife above his chest. Alec reaches up to block the dagger but Magnus is too fast.

He gasps as the pain pierces through his ribs, the collar of his shirt gripped by Magnus painted fingertips— God, it’s like he’s in the alley with the owl all over again—before Magnus’ pupils return to normal and he stumbles back.

Alec’s hands reach blindly for the knife, trying to keep his hands steady amongst shaky breaths. He knows he should leave the knife where it is, but then he coughs hard and he can feel the blood trickling down his lips and onto his neck.

Magnus is looking at him with horrified eyes, now coming to consciousness.

“I love you,” Alec chokes, “I love you so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t...”

Magnus can’t push himself up, the demon residue left over leaving him lying there, watching as Alec bleeds out.

Magnus scream must be loud, within a moment the pack of shadowhunters and downworlders turn.

Jace is the fastest- scooping Alec into his arms, drawing iratzes- Isabelle close behind holding her hands to his split skin.

“You’re okay,” Isabelle breathes, tears slipping down her cheeks, “You’re too strong to die like this.”

Alec just smiles a—incredibly weak— reassuring smile- though they can see the pain flooding through his azure iris’.

“Mags...”

“He’s okay, he’s right there.”

“I couln’ hur’em,” Alec wheezes, shivering in Jace’s grasp, “Couldn’.”

“It’s okay,” Jace breathes, “Save your strength, you’re okay, it’s okay.”

He shakes his head, “m’sorry.”

“You lived through this once,” Jace breathes, “Please don’t leave me, Alec.”

Magnus is frozen, sitting at Alec’s feet as he bleeds out.

Alec shakes his head, “S’o’ay. it’ll’e’fin.”

“We can save you- we can, Catarina will be here any second you just need to hold on,” Isabelle breathes, choking on her own words, “Just hold on. Please. I need my big brother.”

“S’tired,” Alec pants, “Sleep.”

“Stay awake, please you have to stay awake,” Magnus forces out, “Please.”

He’s trying to say something, anything, and everyone is crying and nothing is right.

Alec looks at Jace, eyes unfocused as he tries to force out the word, sing.

Jace nods, sniffing as tears stream down his face.

“Á la claire fontaine, M’en allant promener, j’ai trouvac l’eau is belle,” He has to sniff, the relentless flow of salty teardrops streaking down his cheeks and voice cracking, “Que je m’why suis baignác.”

Alec’s cold fingered grasp on Isabelle’s hand loosens and she closes her eyes, trickling onto her clothes and face and everyone is crying and they catch their breath.

And like a cry for their fallen the rain pours down, and the blood trails down the streets of New York.

And then, Catarina arrives


End file.
